


Compromised

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: L asks you to help him with his sexual inexperience. You could argue once he gets going, he ain't too shabby.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 324





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I was just mad horny and wanted to write a highly indulgent fic for that. Im sure L is fairly OOC, but like... whatever. I got my nut. It is the year of our lord, twenty nine scene and I've still got a boner for L.

As you enter the hotel room, you note there is only one king size bed. It isn't like this hasn't happened before, but your growing crush on the world's best detective is getting worse. Like, absolutely annoying to your brain and heart how into him you are. He's also absolutely oblivious, which is for the better. It probably wouldn't change anything for him, but certainly would make you uncomfortable to continue working with him. L is quite weird, but you've always been into weird. He's next level weird though. Off the charts. Yet, his mannerisms are incredibly endearing and his occasional childlike naivete warms every fiber of your being. His clearing of the throat interrupts your thoughts.

"Ah, sorry about the bed situation. It was the only room available on such short notice. " He states as he places his bags next to the arm chair in the corner of the room. 

"We won't be here for very long, it should be quite alright." You reply. Following in his lead, you place your bags down except you opt for putting them in the closet. That seems the most ideal and it's right by the door in case you need to leave in a hurry. 

"I call window side though, L." You say to him with a wink. He cocks his head and gives you a half smile. 

"Fair enough."

And that was that. You slip off your shoes by the door and saunter over to your now claimed side of the bed. As you flop onto it, you allow your arms to spread and let a leg dangle off. It has been quite the long journey to here and the idea of sleep sounds so fucking nice. You close your eyes and let your mind wander. Is L going to actually sleep tonight? Or is he going to stare at a way too bright laptop screen until you wake up? The last time you had to share a bed with him, he ended up doing just that. It was dreadfully annoying. Even if you turned over or placed a pillow over your head, it was just so daunting to sleep next to someone you hardly knew who was going to be awake the whole evening. 

You feel L pick up your hand and gently place it just a smidge closer to your body.

"You were taking up just a little more than your alotted side of the bed." You hear from the left of you.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know ah inch would be a problem. I'll keep that in mind for next time." You say with a soft giggle before opening your eyes to look at him. 

Rolling over on your side, you prop your head up on your elbow and stare at him for a moment. He is currently perusing the room service menu and the thought doesn't sound half bad.

"Can you order a bottle of wine for me?" You ask of him. He shifts his eyes to you briefly before returning to the menu. 

"Sure, what were you looking to get?" He asks while leaning over to place the menu back on the nightstand. The sound of the hotel phone buttons being pushed force you to make a quick answer.

"Ask them for their pinkest, bubbliest, zinfandel." You pause for a moment before deciding to tack this bad boy on, "Please and Thank you."

L simply nods in response as he speaks in his usual hushed tone to the hotel clerk. The click of the phone being hung up fills the otherwise soundless room. A little alcohol should fix your increasing anxiety about having to sleep next to him soon. It should also put you into a nice slumber on the off chance he does decide to stay up all night. 

The both of you seem to space off in different directions. With L staring straight ahead of him and you at the wall just past his face. His profile fills your peripheral and you focus on that for a bit. The incredibly large, obsidian eyes. The point of his nose. The soft down turn of his lips as he is thinking of... whatever it is he's thinking of. At some point he places his thumb to his mouth and an actual sense of jealousy in you arises. You want to be that close to his mouth.

Apparently your zoning out as well as his was longer than you thought. The sharp knock on the door as the hotel employee shouts "Room service!" Breaks the silence. L wordlessly gets up and answers the door, retrieving the small cart from the man and wheeling it in. He seems to have purchased quite a few goods. Man, tonight is going to be a long night for him. 

You get up from your spot on the bed and make your way over to the cart. They gave you two glasses for the wine. While that makes absolute sense, if they knew L in the slightest they would've saved themselves a dish to wash later. You pop open the bottle of wine and pour yourself a glass. As you knock it back, you note the plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Man, they were really rooting for something spicy to happen between you two. You take one and pop it into your mouth as you pour yourself another glass of wine before taking it (and the bottle) to your side of the bed. 

"You ever notice how wine is supposed to make people feel sexy?" You say, quoting Christian from Clueless. A reference he probably won't understand, but the silence between the two of you has been so deafening. You sit on your side of the bed as L gives you his undivided attention.

"No, can't say that I have." His short clipped reply leaves you wondering if you said something uncool.

"That... was a really dumb movie reference. But curiosity does have the better of me right now. Have you ever had a partner, L? I mean like... intimately. Not just a work partner. Or a relationship of that sort......" you trail off, considering the forwardness of your question. You're gonna blame it on the wine. It's so so the wine.

"I wouldn't say I have ever had a relationship, no. However, I am not a virgin." He answers. 

He turns his body a bit more toward yours before he continues. Out of politeness and respect, you do the same. You pour yourself another glass of wine and take a generous swig. It makes your stomach feel warm and you know your cheeks are flushed.

"Sex and intimacy are not high on my priority list given the job I do. That isn't to say, I have no interest in those things. I am just at least aware I am no good at either of them. I don't like to lose or be bad at anything, so why pursue them." He finishes his thought.

"That's a fair conclusion to draw. Counter point though, you're probably not necessarily bad at sex. You're just inexperienced." You pause for a moment before continuing. 

"The most important thing about sex is communication. If you aren't listening to your partner or your partner isn't expressing their needs, it's hard to know what to do. Not to mention, if this was in your teen years, then of course the sex was fumbly. " You flash him a reassuring smile as you say that last sentence. 

"So, what you're saying is... I need a teacher." L places his thumb to his mouth as he stares off. 

"Well, if you want to put it that way, sure. Obviously it should be with someone you are attracted to. But moreso, definitely someone you trust and feel comfortable with. Putting that on some one night stand is not going to go well for either party." You conclude. 

"So, someone like you?" He asks bluntly, turning his focus back to you. The question makes you choke on your sip of wine, but you maintain your composure.

"Assuming, based on your logic, you feel the same way." He mumbles, almost as if responding to a rejection. 

Your heart is racing a mile a minute and you place your glass of wine on the bed side table. L is giving you an opening... to help him be good in the sack. Wine isn't supposed to make you hallucinate. You toss your glass a quick suspicious glance.

"My apologies if that has made you uncomfortable. " he adds.

"I'm not uncomfortable in the way you might be thinking. I just... am flattered."

And it's true. You're very flattered. Very flattered and very into it. You need to tell him so.

"I am honored you feel that way about me, L. I am... very into helping you with... that." 

You scoot closer to him on the bed and note the mild fidgeting he engages in with his feet at your proximity.

"I just want to make sure you genuinely want to. I don't want to breech your comfort zone in any way that might upset you."

"I want to." Is all he says in reply.

"Then... we could start with kissing?"

"Ok."

"Rest your back against the head board and bring your legs down. I don't think your knees in the way would be very comfortable."

He follows your suggestion wordlessly. Placing a pillow behind his back and leaning against it, he extends his legs outward. Relaxing is not his strong suit and he looks about as akward as he probably feels. Still, you always love seeing the length of his legs. He's much taller than you and sitting like this gives you a decent view of his frame. Thin yet surprisingly toned despite all that sugar. It's absolutely unfair.

You rest your weight on your hip as you face him. Your bodies are close enough for you to feel his warmth. As you place a hand on his cheek, something flashes in his eyes. He's never been easy to read so you have no idea if it's excitement or fear or hesitation. 

His lips are soft yet stiff once you finally gather the nerve to kiss him. Moving slowly, you attempt to guide him into a rhythm. His movements are mechanical and methodically thought out. He attempts to match your slow pace, but his movements are so odd, it's hard to find any rhythm. You pull away for a moment.

"You're over thinking it, L. This is a judgement free zone, you can relax a little. " 

With that, his shoulders drop a fraction of an inch and he closes his eyes. You press your lips to his again and this time his movements are more fluid. The two of you kiss like this for some time until you feel he's truly getting into it. You decide to part his lips with your tongue and he opens his mouth just enough for you to slide in there. It's warm and tastes like all the sweets he just consumed. There's no distinct flavor other than sugar and you explore his mouth. You place your hands on either side of his face to pull him in more. It's a hardly possible feat given the proximity, but you feel like you can't get enough of him. His breathing becomes a little erratic and you pull away. A small string of saliva trails with you and in one swift movement you lap it up.

"Was that too much?" You ask.

"No.. ah. No it was good. I liked that."

"Ok... Good... May I," you make an awkward half circle motion with your arm, your hand gesturing to his crotch. "Sit on your lap?" 

"Yes. You may." And he punctuates that with his famously adorable smile. 

You sit more upright to give yourself leverage. In the next motion, you swing one leg over him and straddle him between your legs. As your pussy makes contact with his crotch through the fabric, you feel his slight erection press against your clit. You absentmindedly grind gently against him. He lets out a soft sound in response.

"Tell me," You say in a slightly breathy tone as you lean toward his ear. An erogenous zone you hope doesn't drive him too crazy once you continue speaking.

"If I were to kiss your neck, how do you think you want it?" 

A shiver runs down his spine as your breath brushes against his ear.

"I don't know."

"That's ok."

You lower your head to gently kiss the junction between his jaw and neck. The supple skin there is soft against your lips. You place a few gentle kisses before throwing in a gentle suck. Grazing the skin with your teeth, you trail down to his collar bone, giving the hollow of it a small lick. You kiss back up and down, slowly and methodically. A suck there. A nibble here. You feel his heartbeat intensify against your lips and soft sounds escape the back of his throat. His erection grows between your legs and you continue to gently grind against him, feeling your pussy get wetter with every thrust. You slide a hand up his stomach and over his chest, letting just your finger tips graze the other side of his neck before you bury them in his hair. You really could eat him, but decide against it. Cannibalism isn't sexy. 

You pull away from his neck and return to his lips. His kisses are far more eager now and he has placed his hands on your hips. He pulls your hips down as he thrusts his up against you. The movement is jerky and it reminds you of a few boys you fooled around with when you were 16. 

When you pull away from kissing him, his eyes are wide and his face is flushed. He is clearly attempting to stabilize his breathing. He is also failing miserably at it.

"Are you doing ok? You can ask me to slow down if you need it."

"No." He replies sharply.

"This... feels good."

"Good."

"I would like you to take your shirt off."

You cross your arms at the base of your shirt and lift it over your head swiftly. After tossing it to the floor, you unclasp your bra and it suffers the same fate. L stares at your breasts for a considerable amount of time. You can feel the slight fidgeting of his feet as you grab his hands. You guide them to your breasts and let him explore at his own pace. He gives them a few soft squeezes before testing out a firmer one. Your nipples harden against his palms and that makes him pull his hand away until just his finger tips graze against them.

"I showed you mine, why don't you show me yours?" You giggle at the immature way you ask him to remove his shirt.

He looks at you quizically.

"Your shirt, silly." You say as you tug at the hem. "Take it off."

He reaches around to the back of the collar and tugs it off over his head. He mimicks your movement of tossing it over the edge of the bed. You press your bare breasts against his newly naked chest as you kiss him again. His fingertips rest against your waist as you do so. You revel in the sensation if his skin against yours. His nipples have hardened a bit at the contact and his erection is in full force. All you can think about is lowering yourself onto it.

Your kisses are a bit sloppy and hungry as the alcohol really starts to go to your head. His aren't much better, but you know your eagerness is evident to him. You have to pull away to catch your breath. You slide off the bed to your feet as well. 

"Is something the matter?" He asks, this time confusion is pretty evident in his voice.

"No," you say as you unbutton your pants and start to tug them down.

"These just... desperately need to come off."

You shimmy out of your bottoms and take your socks off shortly after. You debate taking off your underwear for .02 seconds before ripping those suckers off too. L is staring unabashedly at your bits. That's fine. It's cute as fuck. A landing strip about an inch wide really accentuates the shape. You straddle him again but lean back, your hands on your calves so L can really look at you. All on display for him to see, his eyes run along your body. His erection is incredibly prominent through his jeans. That sight alone makes your cunt ache.

"Ah..." he mumbles. 

"You look very nice." 

You have to contain your laugh at his Scott Pilgrim-esque compliment. It's hard to believe he is the world's greatest detective some times.

In a movement so swift is takes you completely off guard, he hooks his arms behind your knees to straighten out your legs. He uses that momentum to thrust himself on top of you, pinning you down to the bed. 

"See, you're not entirely clueless on what to do. Or what you want." 

A shiver runs down your spine as you look into his eyes. His guard is not completely down, but there is a bit of vulnerability in his face. 

"I want to kiss you." He says. 

"By all means, go ahead." You whisper.

He lowers his head, but doesn't meet your lips. Instead he travels down to your chest, then over your stomach, then he stops just above your pussy. You involuntarily clench your entrance as he looks up at you from between your thighs.

"Here." 

You understand his implication. 

"Will you... tell me what you want?" He asks in a borderline childish way. It's too sweet and you can't stop the grin that spreads across your face. You reach down and stroke his cheek just a bit.

"Of course." You reply. 

You reach down with both of your hands and pull your outer lips open, giving him a crystal clear view. His eyes watch your movements and you can almost hear the gears turning in his head. He's staring at your pussy like it is a daunting task.

"I assume you at least know my anatomy?" You inquire.

"Yes." he murmurs.

"With the tip of your tongue lick up from my opening. Use the flat of your tongue once you reach my clit." The directions you gave him make your face flush. Even if it was your idea to be a teacher of this sort, saying it all out loud for the first time in awhile is a bit embarrassing. 

He follows your directions to a t and stops once he's done just that, looking at you for reassurance. You nod your head and he repeats the motion. You drop your head and give a small moan as you buck your hips into his mouth. He makes a soft noise in reply to you. 

"Please..." you pant.

"Suck on my clit. Think of it like a juicy strawberry and you don't want any of it to go to waste." A groan escapes you as he immediately gets what you mean. He slides his tongue up between your folds, giving your clit a gentle yet firm suck once he reaches it. He licks your pussy some more, choosing to do some of his own experimenting as he does so. The tip of his tongue explores your entrance and the sensation makes you buck your hips again. He gives it a gentle suck before sliding his tongue up again. You bring your hands to your face as you let out a gasp and a moan. He licks your outer lips a few times in a curious manner. Then he sucks on your clit once more. You knew all those fruits he lapped up on the daily would be great practice for this. 

Aburptly, he sits up and wipes his mouth with one hand. You notice his other has already undone his pants and he is stroking him self intensely. Once he slides from the base of his cock to the head, he twists his wrist and slides it back down. You see the first real emotion in his eyes you've ever seen. It's a primal lust and you feel smug as you know it's all for you.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and spread your legs a little further. You nod your head to the nightstand to his left.

"There should be a condom in there."

He opens the night stand and pulls out a condom before slamming the drawer shut. He makes short work of the wrapper and even shorter work of rolling it over his cock. He's a solid 6 for sure. Not super girthy, but no matter what his size was, you knew you wanted him in you. He climbs over you, placing an elbow beside your head while his other hand grabs your hips. You pull him into a passionate kiss as he slides the tip in. Apparently that's all he needed to lose his cool for a moment because in a single jerk he slams the rest of himself into you. It's startling, but you've been so aroused, taking him was easy. Feeling him fill you forces a sharp moan out of you. He makes a strangled noise from the back if his throat. He pulls out and slams back in. His thrusts are erratic and eager. Again, you are reminded of his inexperience, but it's endearing. You place your hands firmly on his hips in a silent command to halt him. He can't cum just yet, it will be more fun if you can release together.

He bites his lip as he looks at you. You can feel his lack of self confidence kick in, so you have to speak quickly to calm his nerves.

"For starters, you feel amazing, L." His shoulders drop a fraction like they had earlier. Good, he did need the reassurance.

"But I'm going to roll my hips. I want you to feel how I clench around you. Then, try to match that rhythm." 

"Ok..." his breathing is heavy.

You roll your hips into his, squeezing your cunt around him as his cock rubs your g spot. You continue that rhythm as L tries to match your pace. It's clunky at first, but soon he catches on. You wrap your arms around his neck and gently dig your nails into his back as the tension in your stomach builds. He leans down to kiss you and you happily oblige as your hips rock into his. The closer you get to climax, the faster and harder the two of you move. The head of his cock milking your g spot and his pelvis pressing against your clit sends waves of pleasure through your body. 

You share sloppy kisses and strangled cries as you border that release. He's found a nice rhythm as he slams into your dripping wet cunt. He's clumsily groping your breast, but you're so close you don't bother to correct him. His breathy gasps and strangled moans egg you on. He seems to be losing control. His thrusts are back to erratic, but this time, you let him continue. You can't get enough of his cock in your pussy. You roll your hips hard. He's hitting your cervix, but it feels exquisite. Harder. Faster. There's no way the people in the room next to yours can't hear him pounding into you. The bed is smacking hard against the wall with every thrust. You are no longer holding back on your moans. You can feel the clench of L's stomach as his tensions build. His stamina is surprising to you. That sets him heavily apart from previous early fumbles. 

You almost don't want to cum, but that sweet release is here. It's been way too long since your last romp. Gripping the sheets tightly, your back arches one last time as he slams into you. You cry out his name as the wave of the orgasm washes over you. Your hips roll with his as you clench tightly around him, riding out your orgasm as much as possible. His cock twitches inside you as he groans your name into your ear, his face pressed against the side of yours. His pace slows down until it stops completely. You feel his cock twitch a few more times as he collapses on top of you. You consider what it would feel like to have his cum shoot inside of you. Hot and sticky, dripping between your thighs as he pulls out. Maybe next time since that status conversation didn't happen this time. The thought is still nice though and you think you could do a round two. L's half lidded stare at you while he catches his breath is all the indicator you need that he is spent for the evening.

L pulls out of you and slips the condom off of his cock. He ties a knot at the opening and tosses it into the waste bin next to the nightstand. He awkwardly lays next to you and you two share a moment in silence save for some heavy breathing. 

"Was that... ok?" He asks.

"T-that was so much more than ok." You stutter between pants. Still trying to catch up from the pounding.

He gives you a sleepy smile before closing his eyes. 

"Good."

And before you knew it, he was sound asleep. His messy hair even messier as it sprawled around the bed beneath him. His facial expression is so serene, it makes your heart flutter. You prop yourself up a bit to plant a very gentle kiss on his cheek. His breathing is heavy and even as he exhales through his mouth. You know after this, staying another night in this hotel is not an option. That's a worry for morning you though. You watch the steady rise and fall of his chest until you too succumb to sleep.


End file.
